PAW Patrol: Distortion
Narrator:Distortion Labs. An old, abandoned, labratory. An evil man ran the labratory and created thousands of robots know as Destroyers. He is gone now but an evil pup who has heard of the Destroyer is now planing to activate them and take over the world. FLASHBACK Mako's Mom: Mako! Where are you? Mako:Here Mom! Mako's Mom:You shouldn't wander off like that! Hunters could be here! 3 days pass and the Hunters came Hu. nter 1:Hey look! A baby pup! This will go great in my collection of animal skulls. Mako:Hey! Stay back! Im strong! The Hunter attacks Mako but his mom jumps in the way Mako:Mom! His mom talks to him in her dying breath Mako's Mom:Mako...Run away... Don't let him get you too... Mako runs away as his mom slowly dies Mako:The time has come to avenge my mother! Humans must be brought to justice! Chapter 1: A New Enemy Mako:This is it! This is Distortion Labs! I wil have my revenge! Inside the labratory Mako:Here are the Destroyers! Huh? "Key required"?!? Who has the key?!? Mako researches the key to the Destroyers. It is Chase's pup tag Mako:I know exactly where to go! At the lookout Chase:Hey Zachery! Zachery:Chase! How's it going buddy? Chase:Have I ever told youva very *Blushes* special secret? Zachery:No. Wait. Are you blushing?! Chase:Yes. Because... Forget I said anything. Chase walks away Zachery:Well that was weird. Inside the lookout Skye:Zuma. I'm bored. Wanna go to the playground? Zuma:Sure! Something crashes Skye:I wonder what that was! All the pups outside Rocky:It's an airship! Mako:Who here is Chase from the PAW Patrol? Chase:I am. Mako:You're coming with me! Chase gets grabbed with a mechanical arm Chase:Hey! What's this?! Zachery:No way! That's my best friend you got there! Zachery tackles the arm which frees Chase but grabs Skye Skye:Ahhh! Rubble:Skye! Mako:So I missed the pup of target. But think this will do. Mako flies away with Skye Skye:*From a distance* Somebody help me! Chase:Skyeeeeee! Come baaaaaack! Marshall:H-He took Skye! Zuma:Then we have to save her! Zachary:How? None of us know who he is! Zuma:What about what he could do to Skye, Zach! Chase:Zachary, Marshall, Rocky get in my truck. Rocky:Where are we going? Chase:To get Skye! Chapter 2: Skye's Threat In Distortion Labs Mako:Welcome to Distortion Labs. Skye:Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Mako:Let's just say I need something from you. Skye:What do you want with me? Mako:That tag you're wearing. Give it to me. Skye:No! Mako:Stubborn are we? With Chase's gang Chase:Skye's calling me! Skye:Chase! Im on a hill in the forest! He wants... Chase: Skye? Mako:Hello police pup! Chase:Where's Skye? What have you done to her?! Mako:I may have used her as a scratching post. *Evil laugh* Chase:Y-you monster! Mako:Don't worry. The little princess is just unconsious she's not dead...YET. Chase:What do you mean yet? Mako:I have her trapped in a cloning machine. Once I clone her she will be of no use to me. So after I clone her we'll see if she can truly fly without her wings. Chase:I'm on my way! And when I get there I'll I'll. Chapter 3: Cloning Skye Skye wakes up Skye:Huh? Noooooooooo! Mako:Calm yourself! It won't kill you. Just clone you. Skye:Why should I belive you? Get me out of here! The capsule shocks Skye Skye:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mako:If you don't obey ill shock you to death! The cloning machine turns on Skye:Chase. Please hurry. With Chase Chase:This is the place Skye was talking about. Chase and co go inside Zachary:I see Skye! She's in a cage! Chase:Skye! We're here to break you out! Skye dissapears Chase:Whaaaa?! It's a fakeeeeeeeee! Mako:I can't believe how easy that was! Rocky:Where's Skye?! Mako:She's right here. Chase:Is that a bomb she's tied up to?! Mako:Yes! I have control over the Destroyers and now all of you will go ka-boom! Chapter 4: The Final Battle Chase:Let us out! Mako: Aww. But the fun is only just begining. Marshall:Zuma and Rubble are still out there! Mako:Hahaha! Even if they are they will never get inside! Zuma and Rubble smash through the wall with a rock crushing the Destroyers Mako:Nooooooooo! Rubble breaks the cage Rubble:You're free! Chase:And you're outnumbered! Mako:Too late! I set off the bomb! We will all perish together! Skye:Help me! Chase unties Skye and everyone escapes except Chase and Mako Zachary:Is that everyone? Skye:*Gasps* Where's Chase?! Zuma: He's still inside! The building explodes Skye:Chaseeeee! The pups run over and they find Chase's body Skye:C-chase? Zachary:Chase! Don't do this to me buddy! Rubble:Please don't die! Zuma:Get up! Please get up! Marshall:Open your eyes! Rocky:Don't you die on me! Chase:S-skye? Skye:Chase? Chase:I have to tell you something... Skye:What is it? Chase:I love... I love...you. Skye:Chase? Chase! Wake up Chase! *Crying* Chase! Zachary:We can revive Chase! Marshall:How? Zachary:I collected a dose of Zylin. It's said to bring everyone life. Zuma:Let's hope this works! Skye:Chase...I love you too much to lose you like this! Zachery injects Chase with the Zylin Chase:S-skye? Skye:Chase! You're alive! Chase:Is that it? Is it over? Zachery:Yep. I'm glad you're ok buddy! Skye:Chase? What did you want to say to me? Chase:I- I love... Skye:I love you too! Chase and Skye blush while Zachery faints Chase:Let's go home. As the pups walk home Mako is now a cyborg and knows where they live Mako:I'm coming for you pups! Especally you Chase! To Be Continued... Category:Chase and skye